Series 1 Box Set (Toys R US)
In 2007, as part of the series boxed sets range, Character Options released the series one box set as a Toys R Us exclusive. The box featured all re-released figures, some with minor changes. The Box represents a Tardis with the information for each figure on the inside of the doors. The set was released as an exclusive box set. Users who have this in their collection *Kitfisto-66 Sycorax Leader Info: This is a re-release of the original wave Sycorax leader but without any accessories. The Sycorax are deadly creatures, disturbed by Earth's space project, they decide to come to Earth and give them a piece of their mind... Ninth Doctor Info: This is a re-release of the Regeneration set Ninth Doctor (Christopher Ecclestone) with no accessories. The Doctor, the last of the great Time Lords sets out in Time and Space to help and battle strange creatures. Articulation: Head: Turns slightly. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: No Articulation. Wrists: No articulation. Waist: Turns 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: No articulation. Ankles: No articulation. Captain Jack Harkness Info: This figure is a re-release of the original wave series Captain Jack (John Barrowman) without any accessories. Captain Jack is a rouge Time Agent, with one thing on his mind, Danger! Articulation: Head: Turns 360 degrees. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: Moves up and down. Wrists: Turn slightly. Waist: Turns 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: Back and forth. Ankles: No articulation. Space Pig Info: This figure is a re-release of the Slitheen and Space pig series one figure set. It again comes with no accessories, however the painting on the snout is less glossy. The Slitheen use a special pilot to hoax their ship crashing, a pig in a space suit! Articulation: Head: Turns 360 degrees. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: No Articulation. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turns 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: No articulation. Ankles: Turn 360 degrees. Auton Info: This figure is a re-release of one of the Auton Twin Pack autons. It comes with no accessories but does have articulated fingers to reveal a weapon. The Plastic aliens, Autons, smash out of shop windows to kill the entire population of Earth, starting with London... Articulation: Head: Turns slightly. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turn 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: Back & forth. Ankles: No Articulation. Slitheen Info: This is a re-release of the original wave Slitheen again with no accessories. The Slitheen, traders of the galaxy who will do whatever they can to get money, even if it means destroying Earth! Articulation: Head: Turns 360 degrees. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: Up and Down. Wrists: No Articulation. Waist: No Articulation. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Out to the Sides & Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: Back & Forth. Ankles: No Articulation. Tenth Doctor Regeneration Info: This figure is a re-release of the Doctor who regeneration twin pack figure with improved arm articulation and better painting. The Doctor's regenerated and needs time to rest, but when you're the last Time Lord, rest is hard to get... Articulation: Head: Turns 360 degrees. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: Turn 360 degrees. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turn 360 degrees. Legs: Back & forth. Hips: Out to the Sides & Forward. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: Back & forth. Dalek With Mutant reveal Info: This is a re-release of the series one Dalek With mutant reveal. It again comes with no accessories but does have a removeable front pannel to reveal the dalek creature. The Daleks, killing machines who move around inside a metal shell, who would have thought it was controlled by a small dalek squid? Articulation: Eye Stalk: Up & Down Dome: Turns 360 degrees. Plunger: Turns 360 degrees. Exterminator Gun: Turns 360 degrees. The Moxx of Balhoon Info: This is a re-release of the Pull back and go Moxx of Balhoon released for the series one set. It comes with no accessories but still has pull back and go motion on his chair. One of the many Platform one visitors, the Moxx gets killed when the sun pressure takes over the ship, thanks to Cassandra... Articulation: Head: Turns slightly. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: No Articulation. Elbows: No Articulation. Wrists: No Articulation. Waist: No Articulation. Legs: No Articulation. Hips: No Articulation. Thighs: No articulation. Knees: No Articulation. Ankles: No Articulation. The Empty Child Info: This is a re-release of the series one Captain Jack and Empty Child figure, it comes with no accessories. A strange boy looking for his mummy in the middle of the London Blitz changing everyone he touches into gas mask creatures, only the Doctor can stop this... Category:Doctor Who toys Category:Doctor Who Toys Box Sets Category:DW Toys New Series Exclusives